


【ff14】《迟到的问候》公光

by Katealter



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 水晶公x暗之战士 公光 双箭头互相喜欢预警：是光右！OOC！含少量私设和5.x版本各种剧透！
Relationships: 光右, 公光 - Relationship, 水晶公x暗之战士
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

古拉哈提亚打开英雄居住的旅店房门，桌上的篮子保持着原来的样子。

英雄今天没有吃他准备的三明治就匆匆离开了。

是不好吃还是单纯没有食欲？掀开遮尘的布料，古拉哈提亚捻起一小块三明治塞进了自己的嘴里。

“嗯唔，还是是原来食材的味道啊，可为什么？”自言自语的说着，虚掩的房门又被推开了。

一袭黑衣的男人站在门口。

“！”

虽然穿着戴兜帽的衣物，尾巴也严严实实的遮挡住了，但古拉哈提亚还是觉得自己尾巴上的毛已经炸开了。

“你你你……怎么回来了……”

“水晶……公？”男人一脸莫名的看着慌乱的将手藏在背后一个劲擦拭的古拉哈提亚。眼前桌上的篮子里，三明治被抠掉了一下块。

“我只是突然想起三明治还没有吃，想带在路上当点心。你这是……饿了吗？”男人说着看了一眼缺了一块的三明治，“那我留给你吃吧。”

不，不是！不对！我只是以为……以为你不喜欢吃！快，快说点什么啊，古拉哈提亚！

只觉得脸上持续发烫却憋不出半句解释的话的红发猫男最后干咳了两声，然而尴尬的气氛完全没有被掩饰过去。

“啊，您怎么突然一直盯着我的脸看，我是不是脸没洗干净？还是？”

“咳，没有的事。我原本以为您已经吃腻了这种口味的三明治，所以就擅自决定……啊不，是想帮您扔掉。”

（我在说什么啊？）

心虚的解释着试图蒙混过关，古拉哈提亚端起篮子转身准备溜走，手腕被一把抓住了。

暗之战士的面孔出现在眼前。因为身高差的缘故，古拉哈提亚不得不抬头仰望着男人。

“谢谢你，水晶公，特意每天为我做的食物亲手丢掉的话，你会很难过吧，”隔着兜帽，男人摸了摸他的脑袋笑了笑，“再说，很好吃啊，我很喜欢。”

（咦？）

这形同告白一样的让古拉哈提亚颤抖了一下。幸好脸被布料挡住了，不然对方一定会发现他的脸涨的通红。

“你做的三明治很好吃，我打包带走了。我要离开这里好长一段时间，原本想折回来拿了三明治再找你告别，现在似乎不需要特意跑一趟了呢。”

“啊，好，祝……祝您万事顺利。”古拉哈提亚结结巴巴的说着水晶公才会说的台词。藏在背后的手小心翼翼的伸了出来——既然英雄要离开很久，那应该有好长一段时间都见不到了吧？所以，所以说，只是送了三明治这种会被吃掉的东西完全不够。

（至少不能让从小就无比憧憬的英雄忘了我。）

如此想着，猫魅的直率已经让他这样做了。他踮起脚，抱住了英雄的脑袋，将唇印在了英雄温润柔软的唇之上。

“我会一直在这里等您的，英雄。”


	2. Chapter 2

旅途漫长到仿佛看不见尽头。解决的事越多身体越觉得沉重——拯救世界的使命往往并不是一个英雄能背负的的起的。只是，一想到就觉得很沉重，甚至有些喘不过气。

此刻，眼前纯白色的食罪灵正缓缓的举起利刃。

——即使是让黑夜回归了大地，食罪灵的威胁并没有完全消除。如果就此停下脚步的话什么都白费了。

将布料一层一层缠绕在磨到长出老茧的手掌上，持着双手剑的暗之战士微微倾斜身体，随后以快到看不清的速度冲了上去。

白到发光的羽毛四散。被斩碎的食罪灵化成了无数肉眼看不清的光点慢慢的升腾，消融在深色的空气里。渐渐涣散的光晕里，他看到了一个模糊不清的身影。

“我会一直在这里等您的，英雄。”

是……幻觉？他揉了揉眼睛，再抬眼看过去，面前除了一片暗淡下去的辉光，什么都有不存在。

嘴唇仿佛有人轻轻的碰触了一下，随机又很快的消失了。他摸了摸自己的脸，微微发热的嘴唇已经很久很久没有被这样碰过了。

让人怀念啊。

自从和那个人分别以后，已经过了快一整年了。

今年……似乎是年末的最后一天了。可是，委托缠身的暗之战士却完全没有办法赶回——，即使如今置身在水晶都外雷克兰德的乔布要塞。

“这里离水晶都没有多少路程，不顺道回去看看吗？”休憩的时候，不知名的士兵如此问着他。

想去，当然很想去。可是，如果就这样走了的话，被委托的任务无法完成。水晶公那因为害羞而微微发红下颚，还有需要帮助的人的笑容……全部都想要。

暗之战士垂下了头，假装没有听到。对方拍了拍他的肩膀以示安抚。

“也是，太累了吧。重建和委托的事情忙实在太忙了，在忙到这个季节结束，我们就可以放松一阵了。”

看起来似乎在听对方说话的暗之战士却开始走神。

那个说着会在水晶都里等自己的人……如今怎么样了呢？

因为事务缠身，新的一年也一样会一个人孤独的站在那件房间里吧？就像现在的自己一样。

入夜之后的天空缀满了星。他坐在用石块垒砌的墙上，仰望着深邃的颜色。闪耀的星光，就像那个人看到自己吃下亲手做的食物的时候的眼神，那种兴奋的又带着羞赧的表情。只不过，间隔了这么久，或许早就已经变得生疏。

和水晶公共有的通讯贝因为失灵已经很久不再使用了，不，就算联络上，见面又能说什么？大概也就是打个招呼然后转身走开。几乎所有伙伴，最后都是如此。他们大多有意无意保持着生疏的距离，渐渐的也就无话可说归于沉寂。

稍微……稍微有那么一点点孤独，但习惯了也还好。暗之战士将手搁置在膝盖上，深吸了一口气。

有什么异常的声音从背后不远处的石板上响起。转脸看过去时，那里出现了一道椭圆形的传送门。

“！”

穿着长袍的人影出现了传送门外。那是一年多没有见过的熟悉的身影。

“水晶……公。”暗之战士不可思议的睁大了眼睛，对方却似乎很不安的低下了头，将面孔埋进了阴影里。  
“那个……我……我……”怎么都说不下去的水晶公（古拉哈提亚）将头偏到了一边，小心的瞟了瞟暗之战士，随后深深的弯下了腰，“对不起！我擅自就来了！”

如此道着歉，古拉哈提亚的双手不安的在衣袖里揣着，似乎拿着什么东西。

“为什么要道歉啊？”暗之战士试着想要伸手扶起他，但对方一个劲摇着头。

“实在忍不住，就自作主张跑来看你，而且我……努力了一天……还是把特意做给英雄的食物搞砸了，明明厨艺向来是我引以为豪的。”

“没关系啦，我正在烦恼抽不出空跑去找你，毕竟跟你约好了，要回来见你的啊。该道歉的是我才对。”暗之战士摸了摸他沮丧的脑袋。

“真的可以嘛？虽然我带来了，但，但是很难拿出手。”红发的猫男小声说着，不安的看了他一眼。

“当然没关系，这是你的心意啊，古拉哈提亚。”暗之战士点了点头，笑了。像得到了鼓励一样，红发的猫男把衣袖里揣的一个小包裹递给了他。

“实在抱歉，我不擅长做这个，研究了一天还是变成了黏糊糊的东西，但总舍不得丢掉。想着今年是最后一天，无论如何都想见你一次，就偷偷的用‘镜子’窥视你——然后发现你就在附近。”

拆开了包裹，里面是看起来像年糕一样粘稠的东西，但有别于块状年糕，已经完全变成依附包裹的半液体形态，乍一看的话有点像史莱姆的肢体。

“这是年糕吗？”

“对，是我亲手做的，但……你就这样吃了真的不要紧吗！”古拉哈提亚的脸涨的通红。

“很好吃，谢谢你。”以快到让人咋舌的速度吃掉了包裹里的粘稠物体以后，暗之战士展露出了笑容。

“你喜欢就好，下次我会努力做出更好的！”红发的猫男将手缩进了衣袖，不自然的用食指对着食指戳着，“还有，可以吗？”

“什么？”突然被问了莫名其妙的问题，暗之战士露出了迷茫的神色。红发的猫男没有等他回答就环住了他的脖子。

“还有一个多小时，就是新的一年了。所以我想……”

没有等暗之战士想要说话的嘴唇阖上，猫男直率的把脸凑了过去。

“提前祝你新年快乐，英雄。”  
星光笼向大地，将所有一切都投射在朦胧的阴影里。要塞的城墙之上，传来了让人脸红心跳的声音，但，夜已深，新年将至，盼望着展开新生活的人们并没有注意到这一切。


	3. Chapter 3

极致的光等同于极致的黑——一度为光芒所笼罩的世界，如今同时承载着光与暗两种颜色，恰到好处的平衡让逐渐走向崩坏的大地重新获得了希望。修复改造破损的世界需要无数人的努力，仅仅靠被称为英雄的暗之战士一个人是远远不够的。

“反正怎样都今天完不成了，稍微偷下懒也没什么问题吧？”观星室内，红发的猫男自言自语的看着“镜子”——镜子里，一袭黑甲的男人正在帮着什么人抬着很重的东西，吃力的行走着。虽然男人就在水晶都附近区域参与着重建，他们并不会经常见面。不，新年以来，只见过一次，就是那个晚上。

黑甲里包裹的柔韧的腰身，温润的触感，在那天的夜幕之下，他用指尖以及其他部分，从外到内一一确认过了。上百年的思念之后，终于换来了片刻接近英雄的时间。

实在是太过于短暂了。暗之战士的眼睛，嘴唇，以及兴致高涨到极致时喉头发出的哭泣一样的喘息……这种因为自己的热切渴望而展现出的性感，怎样都碰触不够。这种时候，作为古拉哈提亚他真心希望短暂的夜幕永远不要消逝。然而作为水晶公，暗之战士做什么都应当予以支持，自己不能成为拦住他前行的绊脚石，想成为他的后盾，想让水晶都成为他可以回归的地方——来回拉锯的渴求让这位上了年纪的红发猫男陷入了一种无比矛盾的境况。

到底该怎么办才好？作为古拉哈提亚想要和你天天见面，水晶公却想要在你身后默默支持你，协助你。

猫男苦恼的敲着脑袋，最终身体比脑袋前行的速度要快，还在纠结之时他的身体已经融进了可以用作传送的“镜子”里。

……

“对不起，没有提前联络你就自作主张的跑来了。”从传送门里跨出的红发猫男站在了暗之战士面前。

肩膀上还扛着材料的暗之战士微微有些吃惊，随后他露出了苦笑。

“该道歉的应该我才对吧？一直想着季节更替前能帮忙把这个地方重建起来，所以就一直没有时间回去看你。抱歉，又让你担心了。”

“诶？？？！”

猫男的内心受到了冲击。原本以为暗之战士会有点生气的抱怨自己那么久没有跑来看他，结果反而收到了暗之战士的道歉。猫男的脸一下变得好烫，在对方眼里自己的面孔一定涨得通红。

“不，不是，我……”不知道该如何说下去的猫男低垂下眼睛，试图转移话题。

“真可爱，”手掌落在了猫男的头顶，“想见我的话告诉我不就可以了吗？虽然日常工作很忙，但如果是水晶公的愿望，我怎么都会努力兑现啊。”

“可是，我好像给你在添麻烦啊，我……”猫男摇了摇头，“我不能妨碍你。”

——如果想法存于内心而无法传递，那就用行动告诉对方。暗之战士已经不记得是谁说过的了，但这种时候很适用。放下肩膀上扛着的材料，他俯下身将嘴唇凑了过去按在了猫男的唇上。

“如果是您的愿望的话，怎样都可以哦，过分点，任性点也没有关系。”

这个人真是温柔到了让人不想放手的程度。这样的话，会不想分开……回应暗之战士浅尝辄止的吻，猫男抱住了他的脖子，将他的嘴唇印得更深。


	4. Chapter 4

人上了年纪，对有些事情总会在意很多。对于上了年纪的猫魅也是同样适用的——要是太过明显的表达自己的想法，被回绝了可怎么办？大概会难过到尾巴再也翘不起来了吧？所以，说不出口的事情还是用别的方式来取代好了——

互相交叠在一起的吻越来越浓密。暗之战士肺部的空气被一点一点挤压了出去。红色的刘海在眼前晃动，怎么都索取不够的猫男执着的吻着他。接连不断的甜蜜的触感像丝线一样一点一点被抽了出来，连空气都泛着甜的气息。

快要喘不过气来了。

但是，并不想拒绝猫男的索求——迎合的身体隐蔽的地方开始甘美的抽痛。疼痛掺合着灼热的甜蜜还深深的印在脑海里，那种冲击着某一个地方，让眼泪都难以自制的掉下来的触感依然记忆犹新。

“呼……”半晌才被放开的暗之战士大口喘着气。猫男的手指在他的皮甲之上摸索着暗扣。

“可以吗？英雄……”解开胸甲搭扣的同时，猫男用红色的眼瞳望向了暗之战士。

“不要在这里……会有人路过的，”暗之战士握住了猫男的手，水晶化的手没有任何温度，冰凉而坚硬，“跟我来。”

远比水晶都建筑简陋的屋子是用大石块堆砌起来的。

“之前就和莱楠说过不要给我特殊的照顾，结果她还是悄悄让人堆了一间，”暗之战士苦笑着打开了屋门，“想必又是你拜托她的吧？这里参与重建村落的人手并不多，以后还是别做这样的事啦。”

猫男的耳朵沮丧的垂了下去。

“对不起，是我欠考虑了……我……”话没说完，耷拉的耳朵被轻轻的捏住了，然后强行竖了起来。

“别露出一副要哭的样子啊，谢谢你，古拉哈提亚，”暗之战士又捏了捏猫耳，发现它不再垂下才松开了手，“我很高兴啊。”

！！红发的猫男吃惊的眨了眨眼，背后的尾巴难以控制的翘了起来摇晃着。好在屋内光线暗淡，暗之战士一定不会注意到他的变化。

“是……这样啊！”这个人是觉得自己操心过了头，所以才这么说，并不是讨厌他。本能的冲动让他扑了上去，没有提防的暗之战士一下被按倒在地。

“哇！门，门还没有关。”

“反正也不会有人特意……来……这里……”话虽然说完了，想收回也来不及，但偏偏这种气氛绝佳的时候真有一个身影突然出现在了门口。

“实在抱歉，打扰到你们了，”女性的声音从头顶飘了下来，“英雄，水晶公，现在也只有你们可以帮忙处理——这村子一带出现了实力很强的食罪灵，我们收到情报赶过来巡逻时候刚好遇到了，但是对方实力太强了……”

“那么莱楠，目前伤亡情况怎么样？”站起身的红发猫男恢复了水晶公所特有的沉静。

维拉族的女性面露痛苦的摇了摇头：“伤亡惨重，虽然及时撤退回来了，但很多人暂时无法再战斗，还有2名同伴被同化成了食罪灵，不得不直接处决。”

“为什么不直接叫我帮忙？”暗之战士皱眉，“食罪灵的话还是我来……”

“可是，如果事事都要依赖您，压在您身上的负担太沉重了。之前您一个人独自承受着光之力的侵蚀就已经足够痛苦了。想着无论如何都要替您分担掉一些，即使知道会有牺牲……结果还是……”

“不管怎么说，现在先尽快处理掉游荡的食罪灵吧。”暗之战士整理了下衣甲，抓着猫男的手腕就望门外跑，突然他想去什么似的停住脚步。

“对了莱楠，于我而言，一直以来你们才是这个世界真正的英雄，所以不要露出那种愧疚的表情啊。”

“咦？”脸上一阵滚烫，莱楠偏过了头。等她再抬起头的时候，暗之战士和红发的猫男共同乘坐的陆行鸟早已飞的很远，看不清了。

“您真是……和水晶公一个样。”她苦笑着倾吐着水晶公和英雄都无法听到的抱怨。


	5. Chapter 5

属于暗之战士的房间今天也是空荡荡的一天。

明知道里面并没有那个人存在，但水晶公还是以不知道大英雄什么时候会回来住为理由，带着新做的三明治推开了房间的门——这种站不住脚的理由谁都清楚，但悬挂公馆的管理人并不会对他的借口提出异议。再怎么说，水晶公本人是这座城市实际的持有者，同时也是他们的救命恩人。

平时不苟言笑的猫男，只有在前往也有为英雄所保留的住处时候才会微微面露羞赧之色——水晶公以为自己掩饰的很好，其实关于他经常亲自打理英雄的房间的八卦早就流传在大片爱慕他的市民中间。谁都知道那位拯救了第一世界的暗之战士是水晶公最珍重的人，除了他本人并不知晓这些传言。

如果知道的话，说不定这个会脸红会害羞的管理者，他们的“王”又会象从前一样，戴上兜帽遮住面孔躲着所有人了吧？悬挂公馆的管理员望着猫男走向通道深处的身影若有所思。

英雄的房间一如既往的干净整洁，除了看起来有些凌乱的床铺。从他离开的那一天起，水晶公就刻意让它保持着这副模样。揭开了一个角的被褥，揉皱的床单，无声的述说着暗之战士匆忙离去之时的情形。

还要多久才会回来？

虽然有和暗之战士联络用的通讯呗，但双方都很默契的不到万不得已不轻易打开。或许是知晓彼此都非常忙碌，怕打扰到对方，亦或许是沉默开始之后就不知道如何再打破这种沉默——明明二人独处的时候，带着饮泣一般声音的暗之战士从来不会拒绝他的索求。可如果要用通讯呗到底要怎么跟对方打招呼来着？

你好，英雄，我想你了——不，不行，太直白了，而且超生硬。

英雄，你什么时候回来呀——不，也不行，过于可爱，好像不太符合自己几百岁老猫的语气。

拧开通讯呗的时候，水晶公还在纠结。

“那个……英雄……我……”说出口的话变得结结巴巴，舌头仿佛打结了一样僵硬。

对面很快传来了暗之战士的声音，似乎从梦中醒来，有些带着沙哑的倦怠。

“早啊，水晶公。特意用通讯呗联络我，有什么重要的事吗？”

如此公式化的台词让猫男不知所措。

“没……没什么事。只是想问问您什么时候能回水晶都。”还是忍不住说了出来。面上微微发烫的水晶公将手攥紧了衣角。

“这边的食罪灵已经清干净了，发放的药剂也给了感染者。你大可以放心这边的情况啦，大家都很感激你——啊，对了，我已经准备动身回来了，没什么意外晚上就会到水晶都。”暗之战士说。

“一路小心。”虽然很高兴，但今天的早饭也同样白做了，水晶公看了眼篮子里的三明治——一会就拿出去丢掉吧。

“对了，你又给我准备了早饭了吧？别丢掉啊，我可以当宵夜吃掉，”暗之战士突然说道，“扔了也太浪费啦。”

“啊……好，好的。”回应对方话的时候对方早已切断了通讯呗。变成了自言自语的水晶公将手缩了回去。

（那么，在英雄回来之前，把凌乱的床铺打理一下好了。）

挽起衣袖，猫男开始收拾。移开被褥，铺平床铺的褶皱之时，他发现枕头下露出了一个角——看起来那是一本书。暗之战士闲暇的时候也会去借一些书阅读。但大多数只是研究魔物的属性或者是关于第一世界的历史之类的读物。这次也不例外吧？想着，水晶公把书本拿了出来。

这是本园艺采集的百科书。英雄在研究园艺工特职？他翻了翻，一把用来当书签的植物落在了地上。扑面而来的气味让水晶公脸上一阵微微的发烫。

！？？身体里窜出了莫名其妙的亢奋。

伸手捡起散发着奇异香气的植物，沉睡在身体里的某种感觉一下就被唤醒了——相当不妙的感觉。水晶公向来认为自己是百岁的老猫了，并非那种间隔一段时间就会发情的年轻猫魅，区区一株植物就让自己焦躁不已，实在是太反常了。

“呜，这是什么……”不断上升的热度让他丢掉了手里的植株，倒进了暗之战士的床铺里。

……

入夜之时，暗之战士打开了房门，随后就被吃了一惊。猫男靠着床铺坐着，怀里抱着的枕头拧成了麻花。

“水晶公？你怎么了？”

“呜……”咬着枕头一角的猫男脸涨的通红，他喘着气，过了半天声音才从布料贴合的牙缝里传出，“你夹书里的植物……是什么？”

暗之战士拿起了被丢地上的植物看了一眼：“这个吗，是猫薄荷……”

话没说完，反应过来的暗之战士心里咯噔一下，他下意识的立马将植物丢出了窗外。

坏了，猫薄荷这种植物虽然对自己没什么作用，而且散发的香气很不错，但对于猫来说——可是猫魅族和猫并不是同种族啊？

但眼前红发猫男的反应和那些沉迷猫薄荷后的猫的反应大相径庭。样子看起来就像是……发情。

这样的话，那就只好用处理猫的方式来解决了。没有再犹豫，暗之战士开始脱卸包裹着身体的铠甲。

“抱歉，刚回来没有洗澡身上有点脏……但猫薄荷的效力会持续很久的，让你这样一直难受的憋着也不是办法。”

“可是我以前草药学的书上明明说对猫魅没有那种功效才对。为什么……”摆出一副要刨根究底面孔的猫男皱眉，“何况我……我的身体有一部分已经化成了水晶，所以这绝对不可能。”

“不要吗？”上半身已经只剩下贴身背心的暗之战士半蹲下身将脸凑了过来，“因为是猫薄荷的原因，所以觉得很讨厌？”

不，当然要！再说怎么会是讨厌，最憧憬的英雄主动对自己做这种事简直高兴到想哭好吗！快说话啊，古拉哈提亚，快告诉他你高兴的要哭了啊——可偏偏这种时候，猫男涨红了脸，急的怎么都发不出声音。对方以为他还在生气安抚似的将嘴唇贴在了他的额头上，手指缠绕上了看起来坚硬实际上柔软到能揉成一团的猫耳上。

“抱歉啊。拿了让你不舒服的植物做了书签，还害你倒在这里难受了很久，那，就这样抱着可以吗，直到你恢复之前都这样好了。”

“不是不要。”打断了暗之战士的话语，水晶公闷闷的声音从枕头后面传出。猫男低垂的红发缝隙里，红色的眼瞳闪烁着。在暗之战士反应过来的时候，身体已经被按在了地上。

“哇，至少到床……”还想继续说话的暗之战士嘴唇已经被猫男堵的严严实实。

离别数月的思念，透着房间里猫薄荷的香气，最终化成了甜蜜的喘息。

——与同时，原初世界举办的恋人节活动正热火朝天的进行着——彼此之间用发光的线相连着，一同穿越花园迷宫，默契的猜着卡片数字，并且得到莫古力们祝福的心缘仪式。若是水晶公知晓的话，一定会设法造一个场所，并且拉上暗之战士尝试一下吧？


	6. Chapter 6

又一场和食罪灵的战斗结束了。

倒进床铺的时候，暗之战士的手脚已经疼到有些麻木。从彻底夺回黑暗到如今，已经很久没有经历这种强度的战斗了。他并没有受重伤，但大量的避开了要害的伤口不停的渗着血，但头还是一阵接着一阵眩晕。

治疗魔法只能让创口加速愈合，创口流血速度变慢了，但实际上它们并没有被止住。时间久了同样会有失血过多的症状出现。尽管水晶公对他用了好多次治疗魔法，想要彻底止住伤口出血还是必须要进行包扎。但并不想让对方留下了做这种琐碎的事情——平时作为水晶公的古拉哈提亚相当忙碌，能特意跑来见自己已经实属罕见了。以前在水晶都的时候，除了有特殊的任务，难见他一面。

除了很久以前一起去游末邦的那一段短暂的时间——

那个时候，靠在自己肩膀上闭着眼睛，耷拉的脑袋打盹的水晶公毫无防备。

“呼……英雄……”含糊不清的呓语在耳边响起，不忍打扰水晶公短暂的睡眠，暗之战士尽量保持着姿势不动弹直到本人微微睁开了眼睛。随后水晶公那被兜帽遮挡到只露出一点下颚泛起了红色，仿佛干了什么相当糟糕的事情，他立马慌张的坐正了身体。而这一切都落入了英雄本人，暗之战士的眼底。

可爱，实在太可爱了。

被暗之战士在心底如此评价的水晶公本人却若无其事的开始和他说着其他事情，试图转移注意力。但暗之战士还是把他的脑袋按在了自己的胸口。

“所以，刚才您在害羞什么？”暗之战士问。

“我……那个……没，你看错了，”兜帽遮住的脑袋使劲的摇了又摇，然后偏过头，“我只是担心，这样靠着您充盈着光之力，原本就痛苦不已的身体，会……”

“别担心，我没事。打倒最后的灵光卫以后一切就都结束了。”说着他自己都在质疑的话，暗之战士用手臂环住了身型比自己小了一大圈的水晶公，怀里的身体在细细的颤抖。

“没关系，真的。”

水晶公欲言又止，最后他咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，什么也没有说。直到后来，暗之战士才知道了真相，那一天差点成为了他们彼此永远诀别的一天。

这只一心想要为他承担下一切痛楚的笨蛋猫咪！那一个瞬间，他如此想着。就算憧憬英雄，也不能这样鲁莽啊！

如今想起来，暗之战士依然心有余悸。若是水晶公因为自己而死去，大概会永远都背负着负罪感吧。漫长的冒险旅途中，他失去了无数想要珍重的人。

已经不想再失去任何人了。

——在消灭完食罪灵之后，水晶公就收到了通讯呗的讯息，让他尽快回水晶都处理紧急事务。原打算和英雄在战斗之后共度夜晚的猫男变得有些沮丧。

“刚收到消息，我还有急事要回去处理。本来想着今晚能留在这里了，真的对不起！”猫男咬着嘴唇低下了头。繁琐的事务永远都做不到尽头，但如果不去做的话，因水晶塔而聚集起来，努力活下去的人会失去这份由他而承载起的希望。

暗之战士揉了揉他有些凌乱的红发，给与了对方一个笑容。

“快去吧，水晶都的人们还需要你。我们之间只要保持通讯贝的联系就可以了。”如果是暗之战士的私心的话很希望猫男能留下来，但他并没有这样做。

现在，身体正疼痛不已。就算动一动手指包扎创口，都能感受一刀一刀划在身上的那种尖锐的刺痛。还是应该战斗结束时候就抓紧时间止血。视线也一阵接着一阵发黑。手脚动作渐渐慢了下来，知觉开始从指尖丧失。末了，他终于支撑不住，倒在了床铺里。

稍微休息一下就好了，稍微放松下绷紧了一整天的神经。仰面躺着望着天花板的暗之战士慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

食罪灵，妖异，无影，蛮神，行星……即使和身体的感官中断了连接，但思维却活跃的根本不像在睡眠状态，强烈的倦意依然存在，无法休眠也无法清醒——是因为战斗中失血有点多才变成了这种状态吗？

暗之战士默默叹了口气。

不知保持着这种状态过了多久，有什么人在自己头顶焦急的喊着。远远的传过来的声音断断续续。

“快醒醒……”

“是我大意了，没想到你身上的伤口这么多，还一直在流血……”

“为什么创口的血都被止住了，但依旧没有醒过来？”

“好冷……体温都一直在下降……求求你……快醒来啊……”声音急切到甚至开始哽咽。

虽然听得见一点声音，但意识始终连接不上身体。暗之战士被困在这一片深邃的黑暗里，喉咙里好像被塞了棉花一样，什么声音都发不出来。

***  
水晶公很焦虑。

在给几乎浑身都绕满绷带的暗之战士施展了好几次治疗魔法之后，对方身体上的创口止血了，呼吸也很匀净。可是，他的身体竟然开始变冷。这可不是什么好现象——如果不是不放心，使用了观星室里的“镜子”发现暗之战士面色惨白的倒在床铺上，他根本不知道暗之战士是因为失血过多昏厥了。

窗外还是浓重的夜色。这个时间段就算想找人帮忙也很困难。怎么都叫不醒的暗之战士身体从指尖开始一点一点变冷。持续下去这种状况的话，英雄可能会死。

到底要怎么做？红发的猫男看了看自己的双手。这具半水晶化的身体，幸好还有一部分是有温度的血肉之躯。行动比犹豫不决的思考要来的快很多。他干脆的开始扯开缠绕在身上的布料，不断有金属饰品被扔在了地上发出了轻响。猫男伸出了手，吃力的将暗之战士拉进了自己的怀里。在简陋的木板床上，猫男坐着紧紧的用手臂环住暗之战士了，让他将脱力的头靠在了自己的肩头。

半边水晶化的肢体没有任何知觉。虽然大脑发动指令的话它还会动。而被水晶拼接的另一半血肉之躯，依然存有知觉。暗之战士的心跳顺着水晶公手指的触感传递着。

还好，英雄还活着。

略略放松了下神经的水晶公就这样抱着暗之战士，用自己仅存的半边尚有温度的躯体温暖着有点变冷的暗之战士。

***

翌日。

热呼呼，毛茸茸的感觉让醒转的暗之战士皱了皱眉。有什么毛毛的东西在他的鼻子底下微微晃动着。

“阿嚏！”忍不住打完喷嚏，他仔细看了过去。那是一头红色的头发，抵着他鼻子的是尖尖的猫男才特有的耳朵。从背后抱着他的水晶公如今却脑袋靠在他的鼻子下方打着盹。似乎很不情愿入睡但还是止不住有些困倦的脑袋缓缓的有节奏的时不时歪一下。

当然，这不是重点——重点是猫男什么都没有穿。淡蓝色的水晶覆盖了大半个身体，而另一半却是白皙的能看到血管的血肉之躯。暗之战士再看了下自己，除了低腰的裤衩，遮挡住身体的也只剩下了缠绕了一层又一层的绷带。自己失去意识昏睡期间创口已经被清理的干干净净。但，水晶公不是昨晚急着回水晶都处理事物去了吗？怎么还会出现在这里？

“！”虽然失血过多让暗之战士有些疲倦，心存疑惑头脑思考问题也迟钝到了艰难的程度。清晨看到这样这样的情形，身体的某个部份还是本能的悸动了一下。不，不只是自己，而是背后的有什么同样凸起的东西也正抵着自己。

有…有点糟糕啊。

“嗯？”猫男动了一下。睡眼惺忪的抬起头，随后的反应让暗之战士吓了一大跳。

水晶公，这个总是自称自己是上了年纪的人的猫男哇的一声哭了出来。

“英雄，您没事真是太好了！昨天晚上我怎么叫您，您都醒不过来，我还以为……还以为……”眼泪像断了线的珠子落在了暗之战士的胸口，哽咽的猫男吻上了反应迟钝的暗之战士的唇。

等一等，我还是个伤员啊。

暗之战士迎接着红发猫男的吻，无奈的将想要说的话咽了下去。很快，像蜜糖一样缠绕的触感让暗之战士的语言全部化成了压抑而性感的叹息，一点一点融化在了空气里。


	7. Chapter 7

圣白石再一次掉落在了桌上，发出了闷响——试验又失败了。

红发的猫男无奈的长叹了口气。从答应了暗之战士帮忙拯救同伴开始，已经过去了数个月了。虽然不休不眠的努力，但始终没有成功制作出想要的介质。

若是英雄的同伴因而丧生……那双蓝到清澈的眼瞳定然会流露出那种无法描述的伤痛吧？那样的眼神，曾经在无影爱梅特塞尔克消失之后，持续了很多天。

是过去记忆被唤醒了片段？还是对仅存于世，却站在了对立面的友人的抉择痛惜？暗之战士什么都没有说。

那个时候，鲜花，欢呼，荣耀一度包裹着归来的英雄。暗之战士上扬的嘴角在笑，可是眼底却并没有太多喜悦。之后英雄的身影消失了。

寻找了许久，水晶公才发现暗之战士只是安静的坐在旅店床上凝望着窗外的天空——那块曾经泛着末世的昏黄，又几度变换成灿烂星辰的天幕。

英雄，你到底看什么？水晶公想问但还是忍住了。想试着换个话题打破沉寂，但暗之战士似乎也并没有给他机会。

不知何时揽在腰间的手力气很大，大到有些疼痛。等水晶公回过神的时候，暗之战士的吻已经缠绕了上来，绵密执着。

记忆里这是英雄第一次主动。

水晶公心中的喜悦难以自抑，可是英雄的缄默里似乎夹杂了无限痛楚。原本想要主动回应，但他决定还是放松力量，任由英雄动作。英雄没有流泪，但水晶公总觉得那双在近前晃动的眼瞳只要再揉一揉，就会立马流淌下泪水。他不敢问也不能问，藏于心底轻微的酸涩感让他无法不在意——爱梅特塞尔克，这位暗之战士无法回忆起的昔日旧友，或许还是恋人一样的存在的人，曾经必然与英雄有过很深的羁绊。

此刻，水晶公已经无法让思考再继续下去，浓密执着、漫长到呼吸都感觉有些停止吻纠缠着。等暗之战士松开水晶公的时候，他已经只剩下了大口呼吸空气喘息的余力——毕竟是上了年纪的老猫体力倒退的厉害，完全不能和精力旺盛的英雄相提并论。

“啊……哈……”头脑里只剩下了眩晕和慢慢蔓延隐匿的甜蜜，“您……”

想要开口说话，嘴唇却被暗之战士的手指贴着，示意噤声。随后英雄的动作变得直接而饱含着别样的意味。衣料被一件一件剥离的时候，狂喜到几乎按捺不住流泪的水晶公竟然呆呆看着暗之战士，不知所措。

眼角不断流淌的泪水被擦拭着。暗之战士蓝色的眼睛里映出了他的面孔。

“不要哭，还有……别离开我。”暗之战士这样说着拥抱着红发的猫男缓缓的倒入了床铺。

………  
那一晚仿佛被融化在英雄体内的初体验，水晶公现在想起依然感觉面颊发烫。英雄的喘息，英雄伏在耳畔的喃呢，英雄的身体，像烙印一样刻在了记忆里。

但是，暗之战士总会远行。就算水晶公想挽留，也是不可能的。所以，至少帮他做一点力所能及的重要的事——

可是如今，怎么都做不好。

如果暗之战士知道拯救同伴所需要的介质一直没有制作成功的话，或许他们之间的羁绊也就到此为止了吧？

红发的猫男用已经陷入极度疲倦的头脑不安的想着，随后支撑不住的他缓缓的趴在了桌台之上睡着了。

……

“不要太勉强啊，笨蛋！”不知昏睡了多久，头顶有个声音飘来。

阵阵暖意包裹着身体，有力让人安心的心跳的触感也一并传递了过了。睁眼的时候，黑色的人影在眼前晃动……不，是有什么人从背后抱着他，将他揽在了怀里。

“嗯……是……您……”水晶公一下认出了眼前的男人。那股淡淡的麝香掺合着因为赶路而浸湿衣衫的汗液的味道，也只有被允许进入观星室的英雄身上才会有。

暗之战士回来了。

“实在不该带着这一身尘土和汗味来找你，虽然刚回来身上很脏，但实在放心不下——莱楠说你在我离开后的好几个月都没离有开观星室，一直在做容器……”

暗之战士无意提到了的事正是水晶公最惶恐不安的事。

红发猫男沮丧的低下头，温热泪水就这样啪嗒啪嗒落在了暗之战士的手背上。

“你……”

“对不起对不起对不起……我……我……什么都没做好……我想帮你，可是我……我……”哽咽着的红发猫男再也说不下去。

（我不想让你失望啊，英雄。无论如何都不想让你露出那种悲伤的眼神……）

出乎水晶公意料的是，暗之战士并没有责备他，相反他将自己拥在了双臂之中。手指抚过红色的刘海一下又一下。

“对不起，是我没把事情说清楚才让你这样着急，”暗之战士道歉，“原本制作这种东西也应该和贤人们一起承担下来，而不是让你承受这样的大的压力……就是因为这件事所以特意他们一起作了一次旅行。真的很对不起，让你累到晕厥甚至还让你不安到这种程度，是我的错。”

“可是！可是你也没有说……”眨了眨红的眼瞳，水晶公愣住了。

“你啊，不要老是一个人一声不吭的承担什么——原本这件事也只是想让你尝试一下，并不是要你全部承担下来……遇到困难的话还是一定要让我知道，至少大家一起想办法更快不是吗！你这个……笨蛋。”笨蛋两个字被暗之战士说的很轻，但很清楚。

水晶公只觉得面颊一阵火热。幸好，英雄没有转过他的脸。这样哭的满脸眼泪鼻涕、脸还红扑扑的样子一定很难看。

“我不想失去你，”伏在红发猫男颈后的暗之战士说，“不要突然消失，不要像上次那样，古拉哈提亚。”

尘封多年，漫长岁月里已经被水晶公的称谓取代的名字，让身前的猫男耳尖颤动不止。眼泪止不住的流着，嘴角却扬起了微笑——

从小憧憬不已的英雄如今正抱着自己，甚至还对自己有了不一样的期许。是爱还是别的什么东西已经不重要了。重要的是，如何回应这份无比珍贵的心情。

怕被英雄发现自己又哭又笑的窘态，红发的猫男转过身，快速的将自己的唇扣在了对方的嘴唇上。


	8. Chapter 8

第一世界里四季的变化并不明显，只能从星历上区分季节的存在。自从昼夜交替重新开始之后，暗之战士的生活一下变的无比忙碌。间隔几个月才能回水晶都一趟，虽然水晶公还是很高兴的迎接着他的到来和离去，但这一次回到水晶都，跨入城门之时莱楠拦住了他。

“其实水晶公并不准我告诉您，但是他是我的家人——最近他一直都很不安，不甚至有点焦躁。”

“为什么？”当暗之战士这样问之后，莱楠露出了苦笑摇了摇头。

“他十分害怕失去您。毕竟承载灵魂的介质一旦制作完成，您就会带着拂晓的成员回去。到时候一定有更重要的事等着您去做，所以说并不可能时常回来——其实每次您要去做非做不可的事的时候，他都会滞留在那间专为您准备的房间里消沉好一阵。本来不应该告诉您，让您担心，但是他望着您的眼神谁都看得出来，他真的很在意您，那种执着的装满满满的占有欲=和期盼的眼神，就算是和他生活多年的我也从未见过。水晶公，不，爷爷他一定很爱您吧？”

哈？？

虽然周围的朋友都对他和水晶公之间微妙的相处关系略有所知，但从莱楠嘴里直接说出了来还是有点羞耻，怎么说呢……就好像遮遮掩掩的秘密被揭穿了一样。想到这里暗之战士觉得自己的脸上一阵火热。

“咳，这……这样啊。”暗之战士干咳了一声，思索着。虽然和水晶公说过有什么顾虑直接告诉他就可以了。如果自己去了很远的地方，通讯呗还是可以使用的。可是水晶公推说着贸然用通讯呗的话可能会打扰大英雄忙碌，这可不行。之后就再也没用过。

“所以，难得回来一次，多花些时间陪陪他吧？不是必须要亲自处理的委托就由我来替您处理，毕竟下一次再见也许就不知道是什么时候了——因为对于装载灵魂的容器研究已经接近尾声，而且水晶公他最近精神状态也不是太好，虽然我也试着安慰他。但完全帮不上忙。”维拉族的女性俯视着暗之战士，对他伸出了手。

既然对方都把话说的如此透彻，那也没有必要再刻意推辞。暗之战士从怀里掏出了一本手帐。

“任务委托的话最后10页都是，如果发现有困难可以暂时搁置，等我回来处理。暂时先拜托你了。”

“好，我知道了。”莱楠接过手帐看了一眼，心中暗暗吃惊，难怪暗之战士即便回水晶都也常常忙碌的看不到人影。大家也太依赖暗之战士了吧！零碎的委托完全可以分配给他们来处理呀！就算是英雄这样忙碌，累倒也是迟早的事情。想到这里，莱楠皱了皱眉头。得想办法让大家多多信任其他人的能力才行。

“水晶公他还在在观星室里！”望着转身离开的男人，莱楠补了一句。暗之战士没有回头，只是对她摇了摇手示意感谢，便加快脚步离开了。

***  
推门而入之时并没有看见红发的猫男。大厅内静悄悄的，什么声音都没有。

“我回来了。”暗之战士说着，下意识的走向大厅侧面的紧闭着门的隔间。按照以往的经验来推断水晶公如果不在大厅里的话，那必然在隔间里忙碌。

咣当。

在手指按上门的瞬间，门内传出了什么东西接连滚落在地上的声音，然后紧随而至的就是忍着疼痛咬牙切齿吸气的声音。

“唔！虽然变成了这个样子，怎么摔倒还会感知疼痛啊……”门内的水晶公似乎在自言自语。

声音听起来很近，怕猛然推门撞到人，暗之战士小心翼翼推着门扉，门缝里的景象让他吸了口凉气。红发的猫男仰面倒在地上，水晶的侵蚀已经不仅仅是他的一条手臂，而是覆盖住了他裸露在外的大片肌肤，甚至半边脸也已经有大半化为了幽蓝的晶体。似乎是因为摔倒后身体破损的缘故，地面上还有零星的水晶碎片散落。

“这，这是！！！”暗之战士瞬间变了脸色，“你的身体怎么变成了这样！”

暗之战士蹲下身伸手去扶倒在地上的猫男。

猫男微微睁开失焦红色的眼睛，微微的转了一下头。在看到暗之战士的面孔之后，他似乎吃了一惊，然后眼神又开始涣散。

“啊，太好了。虽然知道是幻觉，我的英雄绝对不可能在这种时候回来，他还有好多重要的事情要做……但能在幻觉里看到你，还是太好了。能承载灵魂的容器顺利完成了哦，终于可以帮上你大忙了。虽然感觉有点累，但我现在还……不能倒下。”

“不要那么拼命啊！笨蛋！”暗之战士一把抱住了喃喃的还在说话的水晶公，猫男的身体冷冷的，这具血肉之躯已经有一大半化成了水晶，暗之战士总觉的自己怀里的人，稍微再松下手，就会变成碎片不复存在。不，绝对不要发生这种事，所以暗之战士像是要确认水晶公的存在一般紧紧的搂着他。

“是我回来了，稍微休息一下吧，古拉哈提亚……稍微像这样休息一下吧，你真的不能再继续了。”想责备什么，但完全不知道如何说什么的暗之战士最后从牙缝里挤出了仅仅只是这样的话语。

“呵……不是幻觉吗，原来不是吗？我以为我可能见不到你了，太好了，呜……英雄，我喜欢你，最喜欢你了……”流露出喜极而泣神情的猫男用迷离的眼神望向了暗之战士，他用自己的手臂回抱住了他，然后又慢慢的合上眼睛不动了，呼吸变得匀净起来，猫男似乎就这样睡着了。滴滴答答还在往下淌的眼泪落在了暗之战士的胸口，水晶公的身体虽然有点冰凉，但眼泪还是热的。暗之战士用拇指擦拭着他的眼角，仿佛梦中也感应到了暗之战士的动作，更多的热泪涌了出来。

“放心吧，你拜托的事情我都做完了，拂晓同伴们也很快会回来了，谢谢你，古拉哈提亚。”安抚着身体一抽一抽在梦中还在流泪的水晶公，暗之战士并不打算带他离开这里，回旅馆休息。虽然大家都知道水晶公和他暧昧的关系，但这个会害羞的猫男还是有点介意别人的眼神——

所以，今晚就这样睡在这里就好了。暗之战士调整了下自己的姿势依靠在墙壁上，让猫男躺的更为舒适。

*** ***  
翌日。

“哇！英雄！我我我……你你你……”水晶公的惊呼吵醒了还搂着他打盹的暗之战士。

睁眼铺满视线的是脸涨成了番茄色的猫男的面孔。

“英雄你是……什……什么时候回来的！所以昨晚，不是梦？”虽然有点记不太清楚细节，但自己超丢脸的在英雄的怀里哭的像小孩子一样，然后还告诉了对方最喜欢他了，猫男的脑海里隐约还有一点印象。这不是……完蛋了吗！虽然说和英雄有过那种……那种很接近的时候，但是彼此始终也没有把心意传递给对方，他怎么就在意识模糊的时候随便就告诉了英雄。

表白的话，起码要在清醒时候说这些啊！要超认真超严肃才对！

猫男的耳朵一下垂了下去，脸色一阵红一阵白。暗之战士并不知道水晶公在纠结什么，还以为他在害羞被自己拥抱的关系。

“你太累了，所以干脆就让你这样休息了一晚上，”暗之战士揉乱了猫男的红发，“早啊，感觉舒服一点了没有？”

“不……不是啦。我……我给你去做早饭！”不知道如何开口的水晶公的内心无比凌乱，他猛然从暗之战士的怀里挣脱了出来，想要飞快的逃走，但对方动作比他还快，一抬手揽住了他的腰，又拽了回去。身高差的缘故，那双蓝色的眼睛恰到好处的对视上了猫男血红色的瞳仁。水晶公只觉得面上烫的快烧了起来，但又避无可避。

“那个，我……我没事，所以做早饭什么的完全没问题！”

“不急，”暗之战士眯起了眼睛将脸凑得更近，手指掂起了猫男的下巴，“即使要做早饭也是我做给你才对啊……不过，在这之前，我有话想和你说。”

“我喜欢你，一直都很喜欢，古拉哈提亚。”念着那个已经只有暗之战士才会提及的名字，与暗之战士十指相扣的红发的猫男又露出了快要哭的表情。无比憧憬，想要追随的人，回应了自己的草率到了极点的告白。

——时间可以磨灭记忆，磨碎灵魂，但是名为爱的心意无论如何都不会消逝。

一定，不会消逝的。

在满脸泪痕的猫男扑倒自己之时，暗之战士微微的扬起了嘴唇，笑了。

（全文完）


End file.
